


You're Valid

by readersanonymous (fanficprince)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Asexuality, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficprince/pseuds/readersanonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You finally tell Michael you’re asexual and his response wasn’t what you expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Valid

You’ve been dreading this day. You knew it had to happen eventually. You just didn’t think you’d be dating the man of your dreams and your whole relationship could be on the line. Ever since you discovered what asexuality was, you finally felt like you fit in somewhere. It’s just that it was difficult for you, realizing there weren’t many asexuals out there. Many people didn’t even know what asexuality was.

Scrambling for your keys, you hear a knock on the door.

“Coming!” You yell. The man standing at the door is none other than your lovely partner in crime, Michael Jones.

“Your prince has arrived! God, I can’t believe you made me say that.” He pulls you into an embrace. “You truly are lame.”

“Says the man who wanted to treat me like royalty. Happy one year anniversary!” You hugged him back. “Now come on, off to your noble steed, before Geoff yells at us for being late to work…again.”

“I’m sure he’ll forgive us, he knows it’s our special day.” He snuck his hand into yours and you both were off to work.

The whole day you kept thinking about it.

_How am I going to tell him? Maybe I’ll just tell him straight up. No, that won’t work, he’ll be like ‘"woah what hold up you’re what-"_

“Y/N you need to stop mumbling while you edit! The whole office can hear your crazy whispers.” A British voice came flying into your eardrums and you leaped out of your chair.

“Gavin!! Did you hear anything?” You said in a panic.

“Like I could understand a bloody word of that nonsense. I’ve known you for three years now and I still can’t figure out your mumbling.” He pulled up a chair next to yours and leaned in close. “So is today the day you’re going to tell him you’re-”

You grab his lips with your fingers and shut him up. “Don’t say a word, you know you’re the only one that knows my secret! You better not blow this for me. I would hate it for him to hear it from anyone else but me.”

“Alright, alright, jeez. You’re lucky we’re best friends, or you would’ve never met the man of your dreams, isn’t that right? Hell I was even the one who told him you were interested in the first place! I’m sure he’d understand it if I told him this time too. I just don’t want you to mope around on your favorite day of the year.” Gavin smiles at you and places his hand on your shoulder. “Come here.”

You sigh and take the hug you knew was coming for you. “You’ve done more than enough for me Gav. But this time, I need to confess on my own. I just wish I wasn’t so nervous!”

“You’ll do fantastic Y/N, and he loves you. This won’t change anything.”

“I sure hope you’re right. Now get back to work and stop worrying about me.”

“You better stop mumbling to yourself too then!” And with that, Gavin leaves you back to your thoughts.

The day flew by quickly and it was time to get home. Michael was spending the night at your place so that you both could stay up all night and stream (your anniversary tradition). Of course this also gave you the chance to try out those cooking skills you knew you never had in you, but at least it was always a valiant effort before ordering take out.

“So what are we having today, Chinese, pizza, I know Taco Bell delivers now!”

“Haha very funny, you really think I didn’t cook?” You reach into your bag for your keys and open your door.

“I know you cook, I just wanna know if I actually get to eat before we stream.”

You walk into the kitchen and turn on the stove. “I just need to boil some pasta and heat up the sauce and the spaghetti will be ready in no time!”

Michael lets out a huge fit of laughter. “Are you freaking kidding me Y/N?”

“What? I thought it matched our stream! Aren’t you just filled with determination?” You smile at Michael who is very amused at your little stunt.

“Now I’m filled with so much determination,” Michael comes up to you and kisses you quickly on the lips then scurries off to set up for the stream.

Once the spaghetti is all plated and ready to devour, you take a picture with Michael in commemoration of this glorious moment.

“I can’t tell if you’re documenting the first time you actually cooked something or our anniversary.” Michael says as he takes his first forkful of spaghetti. “Yep, it’s the cooking. A+ for sauce out of a jar.”

“Hey! I still technically cooked it okay, I added meatballs!” You say defensively.

He gave you a thumbs up and smiled with pasta in his mouth, “You did good, kid.”

This is it. This is the perfect moment. You took a deep breath in and the words spilled out of your mouth. “Michael, I’ve been meaning to tell you but I just got caught up in how great our relationship was going and I didn’t want to ruin anything but you really deserve to know so I’m just going to tell you right here and right now. I’m asexual.”

“Yeah, Y/N, I know.”

“And you see, I know that’s really weird but I mean people really can be asexual and- wait what. You know?!” Your eyes widen as you stare at Michael eating spaghetti.

“Y/N, I’ve known since before we met. Gavin used to go on about how his best friend was asexual and how she thought it would hinder her chances of finding romance. Guess who was giving you advice, it was me. Gav came to me every time you were dating some guy and freaking out about not being accepted and I told him what to tell you. And then your last relationship you got hurt because that crazy son of a bitch didn’t love you for who you are and let me tell you I was going to beat the crap out of that guy because Gavin told me how much you cried and then that’s when I realized that this whole time I fell in love with you before even knowing you.”

“Michael, I can’t believe, I can’t believe it.” You wrap your arms around him and hold him so tightly you were afraid of choking him but at the same time you didn’t care because you wanted to hug him so fucking bad.

“When Gav finally got you to come work with us, it was hard pretending like I didn’t know anything about you. When I finally got you to go out with me, it was like a dream. As I let you tell me everything again, I kept falling more and more in love with you that I couldn’t even believe sex was an issue. I don’t need to have sex Y/N, I’d rather have you. Now shut me up before I say anymore of this cheesy crap and tell me you love me too already.”

You press your forehead against Michael’s and your tears start hitting his face. “I love you Michael. I so fucking love you. Thank you for accepting me.”

Your lips meet with his and you wished this moment could last forever.

“Hey, just remember something for me, Y/N.”

“And that is?” You say smiling as Michael wipes away your tears of happiness.

“You never needed me to tell you it’s okay to be asexual. You don’t need someone to validate who you are. You just need to accept who you are. And everyone will follow suit. If they don’t, fuck those people. You’re valid, Y/N. You will always be valid. You exist, right here, right now. Don’t ever forget that.”

“Did I ever tell you how much I love you?” You place a kiss on Michael’s forehead. “Because I do. I love you so much. I’ll try to be more confident, for myself.”

“Now that’s what I like to hear!” Michael grabs your two plates of pasta and heads to the kitchen. “Let’s warm these back up and start the stream!”

**Author's Note:**

> (p.s did anyone get my Undertale reference wink wonk) Hope you enjoyed that! No matter how you identify, please remember that you will always be valid <3 Have a wonderful day and check out my other works for more fics to read! c:


End file.
